Teddy's Girl
by PK2007
Summary: Teddy is a werewolf in love and a werewolf in trouble. Hogwarts is once again attacked by Death Eaters and he is desperate to save his girl.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy waved to Harry as the train pulled away from platform 9 3/4. Teddy Lupin was on his way to his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. He has his NEWT's this year, but he wasn't that concerned about them, he knows he can't get a career. He hated knowing too. He hated knowing he can't find a decent job in the Ministry or in the school.

At times he wondered how his father had managed life. Teddy never knew his father, but Harry had told him all about Remus Lupin. Harry had said Remus Lupin had died a heroic death like his mother. As he thought of his parents he had a very sad thought. Hadn't his parents died in the grounds of Hogwarts? He might have been stepping over the place where his dad died without noticing. What if Remus had died under the tree Teddy sat at. The thought sent shivers through out his body. He had never thought about his parents so deeply before and he closed his eyes picturing their faces in his mind from the pictures he'd seen of them.

The Hogwarts Express was rapidly gaining speed and the fields were becoming blurry at his window. Teddy's compartment door had suddenly slid open and Teddy's eyes suddenly snapped open to see his visitor. It was a Lillia. She was in her 7th year too, and Teddy had always found her very nice. But today, as he looked into her blue eyes, he thought she looked like the most beautiful thing in the world. She was wearing her school robes already and her long, straight blond hair was hanging down to her waist. She had beautiful blue eyes and one of the best smiles in the world.

"Oh, sorry!" she said.

Teddy was about to say something but she had already went away. He slumped back and fell into a nightmare:

It was a full moon night. He had been looking for a job, but everybody forced him back home. Lillia was walking towards him.

"Teddy" she gasped as she pulls him into a hug.

They were getting ready to kiss, but then he started to transform.

"Run Lillia!" Teddy said as he let go of her with his transformed paws.

Teddy woke up with a start. He could see the towers of Hogwarts from his window. He shook the dream out of his mind and changed into his school robes. The thoughts of his parents were overshadowed by his hunger. He stepped out of the train.

"Ted! How er' you doin' Ted? "Hagrid was running towards him.  


Ted broke into a wide smile. It's good to be back, he thought to himself.

He greeted Hagrid happily, but Hagrid seemed to look worried.

"You all righ' their Ted?" Hagrid asked, "You look pale."

Teddy waved off the question with his hand. He was looking at the moon. Two days till full moon and Ted will be transformed into a beast again.

Hagrid could tell what Ted was thinking, and he put a comforting hand on Ted's shoulder.

"Welcome to another year in Hogwarts." announced, Flitwick, the Headmaster.

Ted wasn't looking up on the High Table though; he seemed to be looking around the Great Hall for Lillia. He has never felt so much desire for anyone else before. His eyes were sliding up and down the Ravenclaw table, but he couldn't seem to find her. He turned back, confused.

"Let the feast begin!", said Flitwick's squeaky voice.

The platters filled themselves up with delicious, mouthwatering, piles of food. They had roast beef, roast chicken, baked potatoes and much more. Teddy quickly filled his plate up and started eating.

"Ted how was your summer", Jack, his best friend asked him.

"Where the hells were you on the train?" Teddy asked, ignoring his question.

"I was in the compartment with the ladies", Jack said grinning happily.

Ted hung his head. A feeling of despair washed over him. He shouldn't love Lillia. If she loved him back it would destroy her. Nobody but Jack knew he was a werewolf in the whole school, and if she found out she'll avoid him.

"Are you trying out for the Quidditch Team this year", Jack said poking him with a fork.

"Yeah" Teddy said, feeling a lot happier. Teddy has been Seeker for the Gryfindor Quidditch Team since his 4th year here.

Teddy woke up with a start. His body was covered in cold sweat and he was panting. He just had another night mare, but he couldn't remember about what.

He got up and slid his feet into his slippers. It was the crack of dawn, but the moon was still visible through the Gryffindor Tower window.

One more night, Ted thought to himself.

Teddy was thinking about his life. He had no parents. He was a werewolf. He was an outcast. He couldn't get a career. He couldn't get a girl, because he didn't want to hurt her. All these thoughts were swimming in his brain, and for the first time in his whole life Teddy felt sorry for himself. He felt his face getting hot and a single tear fell from his left eyes. He flicked away with his finger and went back to sleep.

Teddy woke up the latest of all the boys in his dormitory. Damn, he thought, what time is it. He glanced at his watch that told him it 8:00.

"Aw crap", he said, "classes begin at 8:30."

He washed and got dressed in hyper speed. With no time for breakfast he ran to his first class, which was Herbology. He glanced at his watch again, 8:28. As he stepped out he bumped into Lillia. Her books fell of her hand.

"I-I'm sorry" he says.

Please tell me I'm not blushing, he thought to himself as his face got hot. He kneeled down and started helping her pick her books up.

"It's alright, where are you going next? " she asked him when her books were picked up.

"Herbology", he said trying to sound casual.

"So am I" she said.

They started walking together. Teddy was surprised how comfortable he felt around her.

"So how's your day been" Teddy asked trying to spark up a conversation.

"Wellllllll, not much has happened considering its only 8:30."

What a stupid question to ask, he thought to himself, we haven't even had 1st period. They got to the greenhouse at 8:40 and Professor Longbottom was not pleased. Teddy immediately partnered 

up with Jack.

"Today, we're going to separate normal leaves from Alihotsy leaves. Now who can tell me what an Alihotsy leaf is?"

Teddy loved Herbology; it was one of his favorite classes. He had no idea how he had a future in Herbology, but it was fun. Teddy raised his hand to answer the question.

"Yes, Teddy" Longbottom nodded to him.

"Can't it make you, like mad with fear?" He said uncertainly.

"Yes it can, it will cause hysteria"

A few of the students stepped away from the pile of leaves.

"-but only if you eat it."

Everyone looked relieved as they began to work.

"Why were you late" Jack muttered to Ted

"Overslept", Ted said, still thinking about his conversation with Lillia.

"Liar"

"What ?"

"You didn't oversleep"

"Yeah I did"

"Do you have any idea how it looked when you walked in with her" Jack asked grinning

"Shut up"

"Ask her out"

"To where"

"Hogemade"

"No"

"Why"

"Shut up"

"I'll ask her out then" Jack said walking toward her.

"NO"

"Then you go"

"No, and that's my final word" Teddy said, thoroughly annoyed with him.

After Herbology Jack and Ted walked together to Hagrid's hut for Care for Magical Creatures.

"Al righ' gather 'round 'ere he grunted as the class filed in. Hagrid looked very excited.

Hagrid left the class with an air of suspicion as he walked into the forest.

"I hope he doesn't bring another creature that wants to kill us" Jack muttered into Ted's ear.

Ted knew what jack meant. Last year there had been quite a few close shaves. Like this one time Hagrid set and army of redcaps on them and it was total chaos. Hagrid later told Ted that he thought they were cute. But today seemed like an ordinary lesson when Hagrid came back with a unicorn.

"This is a' unicorn" he said looking at the creature proudly.

The unicorn padded the grounds nervously and Ted thought it was the most beautiful creature in the world. It had a pearly white horn extending a few feet on his forehead. His mane was white like his body, but not just any kind of white; it was the kind of white that glowed beautifully. The class went by fast. They petted the unicorn and Hagrid showed how to take of one. Pretty soon, it was 6:00 and Teddy was making his way to the hospital wing. Tonight was full moon, and Teddy had to take his potion. The Wolfsbane Potion allows him to keep his human mind while he's a werewolf.

"Ah yes Teddy, your potion is sitting on my desk." Madam Pomfery said as Teddy arrived.

Teddy gulped the potion in at once. He had gotten used to the horrible taste. Then the matron escorted him to the South Tower, the one over the Great Lake. This is the place where Teddy transformed and stayed every full moon night at Hogwarts.

He sat himself down on the chair by the window as the matron left. It was a beautiful day. On any other night he and Jack would have been walking on the grounds probably visiting Hagrid. 

Tonight, however, was no ordinary night. He dreaded full moon nights because a werewolf transformation was very, very painful. As he gazed at the sun setting, his thoughts came back to Lillia.

Should I ask her out, he thought to himself, no I'm a stinking werewolf.

The full moon was finally out. Teddy felt himself changing. The pain was intense, he roared in pain, but it was over in a matter of seconds. The potion, of course allowed him to keep his human mind. Now he thought of Lillia as a werewolf. Teddy looked down at his paws, then he looked at his reflection as a werewolf, and he howled sadly into the night before he fell asleep.

That's how Teddy's first day ended. Several weeks had passed since that first day before he once again found himself in a one-one conversation with Lillia. This time it was in the Quidditch Field. Teddy had easily been made the Gryffindor Seeker once again. They were getting prepared to play their 2nd match with was with Hufflepuff.

Josh Burlander, the captain was just finished giving last minute tips and that's when Ted and Lillia walked into each other again. Ted was getting ready to march into the field, but he had forgotten his gloves back in the locker rooms, so he went back to get them and unexpectedly walked into Lillia.

"Oh, hello" Ted said nervously.

"Hey Ted" she said blushing clearly.

Their was an awkward silence.

"Well good luck" she quickly shuffled away.

Ted made his way back to field thinking hard. Lillia was apparently a lot shyer than she had been in the first day. She even blushed. That's what he was thinking to his way back to the field. Teddy felt some hope in him. Maybe he did have a chance, he thought to himself. That's when he remembered he had forgotten to get his gloves, and he made his way back to the locker rooms with a small grin on his face.

Teddy played well in the Quidditch Match. The final score was 210-20, Gryffindor. The Gryffindors were partying in the common room, but Teddy wouldn't be at the party. Teddy was once again on the South Tower as a werewolf, but today he didn't howl sadly into the night. He let out a very happy call to the night. His call was answered by many wolves roaming the mountains in the distance.

Teddy woke up the next day in the tower. He had a weird feeling in his stomach. Last night he had thought about asking Lillia out for the Hogesmade weekend next week. You really should if you love her, said a voice in his head. Another voice in his head said, _you will ruin her if she finds out what you are. _Teddy stuffed his head into his hands, confused.  


Breakfast that morning was the same as always. Teddy was piling sausages on his plate while Jack was flirting with someone in Hufflepuff.

"Jack" Ted said, poking him with a fork.

"What" he said turning his head away from the girl.

"I've been thinking"

"What"

"About what you said the first day of term"

"How the hell should I remember what I said the first day of term" Jack said looking annoyed.

"About me and Lillia"

"Oh yeah I remember"

"So"

"So ,what"

"Should I ask her"

"You don't have a chance" Jack said jokingly.

Teddy got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table. He was nervous, but it's now or never. Actually I could ask her later, Ted thought, No I'm gonna ask now. He walked right up to Lillia who was talking to a friend.

"Er- Lillia"

She turned her head. She started blushing at the sight of him. Damn she's so beautiful, Ted thought to himself. He was blushing to.

"Oh, good morning" she said shyly.

"I was wondering if-if you finished that essay for Herbology."

"Um no" she said looking confused.

"Oh okay" Ted said nervously.  


He turned around and started walking away. Damn I blew it, he thought. Something made him turn back again though. He was, again, walking to the Ravenclaw table where Lillia sat.  
She seemed to be waiting for him.

"Er- Lillia"

"Yes"

"Would you like to go to Hogesmade with me" Ted said in hyper speed. There he had done it. A feeling of accomplishment spread into his body, but the answer was still to come.

"Um- what, I didn't catch that", she said confused.

Ted had no idea he would have to ask her again. He became nervous again.

"Would you like to go to Hogesmade with me" he said as clearly as he could.

"You mean on a date" she said, her face was pink.

"No- I mean- no-yes" Teddy stuttered.

"Yes"

"What"

"I said yes"

"Really"

"Shut up Ted" she said poking him with her for, "I said yes."

Ted broke into a grin.

"Thanks"

"What took you so long"

"What"

"I've been hoping you would ask" she said smiling.

Teddy felt like the luckiest kid on Earth. She said yes. He hadn't been expecting it.

_Dear Harry,_

How have you been ?How's Ginny? Things in Hogwarts are going fine. Albus, Lily and James are waiting for the holidays eagerly so they can come visit you all. The semester is almost over, and I just wanted you to know that I really want to stay in Hogwarts over Christmas Holidays. Jack and I have some plans. Say Hi to Ron and Hermione for me and Merry Christmas

From,  
Teddy Lupin

_  
_Harry read the letter a few times and then put it aside. He gets out some parchment and starting writing another letter.

_**Hey Ted,**_

It's good to know that things are fine over there even if they aren't over here. Read this carefully Ted, because we have some trouble going on. Me, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are going into hiding. I can't tell you where. It seems that a handful of Voldemort's old supporters are forming a little gang and going all around the country causing trouble. Tell the kids they can't come back for the holidays. Whatever you do, don't write back. You guys are safe in Hogwarts for now. I am sending you the Marauder's Map, just in case. Use it in case of an emergency. Keep the Hedwig with you.

Merry Christmas,  
Harry Potter  


Harry tied the letter on one of Hedwig's leg. Just like Harry's old Hedwig, his new Hedwig was a snowy white owl. The owl took off. As Harry watched the owl leave he thought of Teddy. Teddy and Harry were very alike. They both played Seeker for the same house. Both of them had no parents. Their parents were killed by Dark Wizards.

Harry said a little small prayer for all his children and his godchild before sitting back down. Hedwig had flown away from his view. Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and started thinking about his own life. Life hadn't been too nice to Harry ever since that Halloween Night when his parents were murdered.

Teddy woke up to find Hedwig on his bedside.

"Hey, Hedwig" he greeted the owl as he untied the letter.

Teddy read the letter slowly. He re-read it a few time before dropping it. Then he put the Marauder's Map enclosed in the letter safely in his trunk. It seemed like all of his happiness from the last day's events were sucked out. He punched his pillow angrily. The thought of Death Eaters roaming the country made him very angry. If they come here, I'll kill them, Teddy said to himself in his mind. They killed my parents and I'll kill them, he thought again. Teddy was desperate for revenge. Anger boiled inside him.

After calming himself down Teddy got washed and went into the Great Hall for breakfast. The smell of food made him hungrier than he already was and he started eating in full speed.

"Teddy" Jack said elbowing him.

"What" Teddy answered in between mouthfuls.

"Go with her"

"Who"

"Lillia"

Teddy jumped up in shock. All the anger in him made him forget about him and Lillia.

"Go eat with her" he muttered.

"Okay, but you should read this" he said handing Harry's letter to Jack.

Jack has every right to know what's going on, Teddy thought walking towards the Ravenclaw Table. Once again a nervous feeling swept over him as he saw Lillia. She was talking to her friend. As he arrived, he could see they were bent over a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Teddy read the article

VOLDEMORT SUPPORTERS ATTACK

_London- Death Eater committed at least 10 murders-_

__

Teddy ripped his eyes away from the article. 10 murders in one day, these guys are crazy, Teddy thought. He tapped Lillia on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at the sight of him. Teddy was blushing again.

"Morning", she said.

"Hi" Ted answered.

"Sit down"

"What"

"Sit down"

"Where"

"C'mon Ted you have to get used to this" she said scooting over to give him room.

Teddy sat. He had never been this close to Lillia before. He was looking at her. She was giving him such a cute smile that he couldn't resist wanting to kiss her. He leaned forward. All the thought about the Death Eaters were washed away. She leaned forward too. At least 20 people were watching, but Teddy and Lillia didn't seem to care. Their lips met. It was the best Teddy felt in his life and he didn't want it to end. He could hear people around muttering, but he didn't care.

They finally pried their lips apart in what felt like hours. It was the most beautiful feeling in Ted's life. She was still looking into his eyes and he was staring back.

"Ted" Lillia whispered

"Yes Lillia"

"I have to tell you something"

Ted's heartbeat went up, "What", he breathed out.

"You're on my foot"

Teddy was so surprised at this comment that he moved his foot from hers so fast that his knee hit the table.

"Sorry" Ted said, his teeth were gritted in pain.

Teddy was asleep in potions class as usual. He found Potions extremely boring and he usually just slumbered behind his cauldron. The Professor came over and shook Teddy awake.

"What time is it" Teddy said yawning.

"Mr.Lupin, I insist that you not snore so loudly while I'm giving instructions to the class."  


"Oh- yes Professor Johnson, of course "Teddy said rubbing his eyes.

"I think that'll be 10 points from Gryffindor"

"What-why" Teddy said suddenly awake.

"Because you were sleeping during my instructions"

"It isn't my fault your class sucks" Ted said in an undertone.

"I heard that Mr.Lupin." Johnson said glaring at him, "you have a detention, next week on your Hogesmade weekend"

"What-but, why not some other time" Ted yelled angrily.

The Professor didn't answer he just gave Ted a very nasty smile.

After Potions Ted walked with Jack into the Hogwarts Grounds where they flew around on their brooms. Ted was still really ticked off at the Potions Master. He would, of course have to tell Lillia, but this an opportunity to get with Lillia that he really doesn't want to screw up.

"Hey Ted" Jack yelled from his broom.

"What" Ted yelled back.

"You really want to get to Hogesmade"

"Yeah"

"Use the Marauder's Map to sneak out"

Ted gotten all excited for a moment but then another question popped up in his mind.

"He'll probably notice that I didn't show up for my detention the great 'smart one'"

"I got it under control" Jack answered back as they landed.

He took out a vial from one of his pockets. It was full of a muddy looking liquid that looked disgusting.

"What is that" Ted asked Jack pinching is nose in disgust.

"Don't you ever listen in Potions?"

"No"

"It's Polyjuice Potion it will turn a person-"

"Yeah I know what it does, but how is it possibly going to help"

"I'll turn into you so you can sneak out to Hogesmade while I'm serving your detention."

"Really"

"Yup"

"You're the best Jack"

"Well, it's not every day you get a to date a hottie"

"Wait though, there's no need to use the Marauder's map then."

"Yeah"

"Why"

"Because the Johnson is the one who's going to be supervising at the door so he could make sure kids don't sneak out"

"Oh, so I do need the map"

"Yup"

"One more thing"

"Yeah"

"Where did you get the potion, I know it isn't easy to make"

"Stole from the Johnson's office" said Jack casually.

Teddy gaped at him.

At night Teddy thought about Harry. He had no idea where Harry was, nor did he have any contact. Harry had said use the Marauders'' Map in case of an emergency. Teddy would consider this an emergency, but he still knew he shouldn't be using it to sneak out on a date. He took out his godfather's letter and reread it. The hatred for Death Eater bubbled inside him.

Harry and Ginny were on the run. They had a tent set up with all the protection they knew. They had camped in the forests of Albania. Ron and Hermione however had been separated from them and they had no idea where they were.

"Harry" Ginny said in a very hollow voice.

"Yes, Ginny" he answered staring into the night outside.

"I'm worried about them"

"Me too, but they'll manage I know they can"

Ron and Hermione had been separated during a battle with the Death Eaters.

"What about the children" Ginny whispered sadly.

"They're safe in Hogwarts"

"But remember what happened during our time in Hogwarts"

"Shhhhhh, go to sleep Ginny you look tired"

An air of tension seemed to hover above the Great Hall when Teddy walked in for breakfast. He had gotten used to sitting next to Lillia by now. He sat himself down next to her and he was surprised to see her crying quietly. Actually the whole Hall seemed to be mourning someone.

"Lillia what-"

But he stopped in mid sentence when his eyes fell on the Daily Prophet.

YOU KNOW WHO SUPPORTERS KILL AGAIN

Hogesmade- Just last night the Hondeydukes candy shop owner was killed. People were woken in the street by the glow of the Dark Mark which was cast above Honeydukes. We interviewed the owner of the Three Broomsticks to find out what see saw."It was terrible, I was woken by cries of pain and by the time I stepped out of the store to see who the source of the sound was I saw the Dark Mark. I felt dreadful because it gives me a sign that he's back, even if he isn't. I was hoping I would never see the Mark again. The last time I saw the Mark was at Hogwarts 18 years ago and now I never thought I would have to see it again."

Teddy stopped reading. Teddy knew what the Dark Mark was and what it looked like but he had never seen one. He turned his head toward the windows and saw it. It was slightly fading but Teddy could still make it out. It was a translucent green with the shape of a snake coming out of a skull.

Lillia had stopped crying and she was looking at the Mark too.

"It's horrible isn't it"

"Yeah"

The next few days were full of tension and suspicion. The Hogesmade weekend had been cancelled. Security had been kicked up. Demantors from Azkaban started patrolling the grounds. People started referring to Voldemort as You-Know-Who again. Even Jack had 

gotten a lot quieter. Despite all this tension Teddy and Lillia were still able to have fun. They told each other jokes and had fun talking about Quidditch. They were very comfortable with each other and soon it looked like they would make the perfect couple as soon as they got out of Hogwarts.

Teddy's werewolf transformations were becoming more tolerable to him. He always felt guilty when he transformed though, because he never told Lillia he was werewolf. He didn't want to lose her, but he knew he had to tell her eventually.

One day Teddy was eating breakfast with Lilliia when she asked him, "Ted, can you come to the South Tower after classes"

"Sure, why" Teddy asked. He knew where the South Tower was because that was where he transforms.

"Oh, you'll see" she said smiling.

That evening while the sun was still setting he went to the South Tower to find Lillia waiting for him there.

"What's up" he asked

"Teddy I n-need to ask you something" she said nervously.

"What" Teddy said his heartbeat increasing? Is it possible she knows I'm a werewolf, he thought.

"I think we could go a little further with our relationship"

"What do you mean"

"I was thinking if we could, you know"

Teddy knew what she meant and he went over to her and kissed her but his reply was-

"No Lillia"

"Why" she asked quietly.

"Because", he walked over to the window and looked down at the Lake.

Should I tell her, he thought. Lillia put a comforting hand on Teddy's shoulder, but Teddy didn't look back. His eyes were still at the lake as he felt dread spread throughout him. He was looking at the reflection of the Full Moon. He hadn't even taken his potion tonight.

"LILLIA RUN" he yelled. He could feel himself transforming. It was painful, but his pain was overshadowed by his worry to save Lillia from himself.

"I don't understand" she said backing up. She could see his body lengthening.

Teddy knew there was no time to save her now. His transformation was almost complete. He leaned against the open window in pain. Then an idea came into his mind. There was only one way to save her. He roared in pain as his arms lengthened. He looked at Lillia for 

the last time, and then before he could become a full werewolf he jumped into the night through the window.

Jack was running to find Teddy holding the Wolfsbane Potion in one hand and his wand in the other. He could see the full moon was out through the windows he streaked by. Teddy isn't safe tonight, and he is still in the school somewhere in the school, Jack told himself.

"Have you seen Teddy" Jack asked Amanda, a fellow Gryffindor.

"I saw him at the stairs of the South Tower" she answered him.

Jack ran straight for the South Tower, not caring if he put his life in danger. Jack's fear was overshadowed by the desperation to help his friend. He got to the South Tower and found Lillia.

"Where'd Ted" he asked her.

Lillia was chalk white and she seemed stunned. Slowly she pointed she raised her finger, and Jack followed it all the way to the window. Jack slowly walked towards the window his heart beating fast. He looked down and got dizzy. The tower was very high and Jack was afraid of heights but that's not made him dizzy. He could see a body floating in the lake shore. Jack could make the shape of a werewolf.

"Accio broom" he called with his wand out. His broom came to him and he jumped on it. He lowered himself towards Teddy and jumped down next to his wolfish body.

"It's gonna be okay Ted" he said tipping the potion into his mouth. He could hear him did whimper, but only barely.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital wing buddy, just hang on there." he told Ted even if he knew Ted can't hear him.

Jack picked Ted up with all his strength and secured him onto the broom and they both flew to the hospital wing.

Ted woke up the next day to find himself in the hospital wing. He tried to get up, but it really hurt.

"How the hell did I get in here" he asked himself.

"You're awake" said a familiar voice next to Ted.  


Ted turned his head to see Jack sitting on a chair next to his bed. Jack's eyes looked worried, almost sad.

"What happened" Ted asked.

Jack looked into his eyes and answered, "You jumped from the South Tower"

"I did what" Ted said blankly.

Jack nodded grimly. "Lillia was there"

Then it all came rushing back to Teddy. He remembered everything, and it made him feel terrible.

"Is she okay" Ted asked Jack.

"She's fine, you- not doing good" he said.

Teddy looked down to see him covered in a ton of bandages that were bloodstained. It nearly made him sick. When Ted went to bed that night, he thought about Lillia, and he got very angry at her. Lillia never really loved me, he told himself, it was all an act to get me to get in bed with her. His anger grew. They had barely known each other for two weeks and Lillia asked him to do that. It was sick and dirty to Teddy and he knows he's not like that. He went to sleep and didn't wake till it was 9 AM the next day. He found Jack by his side when he opened his eyes.

"Good Morning" he greeted Jack.

"'Morning, you all right" Jack answered.

Ted nodded stiffly. All the anger from last night had cooled down, but it still made him feel terrible.

"Hi Ted" said another familiar voice.

Ted turned to see who it was and saw it was Lillia. She had the same sad look that Jack had had.

"Oh,hi" he answered back. He urged himself to keep his anger bottled up.

"Thank you" she said looking down.

"For what" Ted answered back.

"Jumping down for me"

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't asked me to go up to the South Tower."

She looked up taken aback.

"You never really liked for who I was did you" Ted said glaring at Lillia, letting his anger spill out. "You just wanted to..."

He didn't have to finish the sentence. Lillia was looking at Ted crying.

Jack said,"Ummmmmmmm... I think I'll go now"

"Listen Ted", Lillia said crying,"I-I know w-what I said was w-wrong, and don't say I don't love you.

Jack suddenly seemed interested at the bird sitting on the windowsill.

"Don't lie" Ted hissed back.

"I do l-love you f-for who you are Teddy and I-I mean it." she sobbed.

Jack was now coughing to indicate he was still there. There was an awkward silence as Lillia looked at Teddy with teary eyes and Teddy glared back.

"So anyways..." Jack started, but Teddy gave him a look that shut him up. Lillia quickly got up and shuffle towards the door.

"Wait-" Teddy started, but she had already left.

"You were a little harsh on her mate" Jack said.

"I don't care I have better things to worry about" Ted said back.

"Like what"

"Like my family Jack, I don't even know where the hell they are" Ted said, and he was very worried about Harry and the others.Even thought they weren't actually related to Teddy, they were still like family.

"I think she meant what she said" Jack said nervously.

"So"

"C'mon, Ted. Can you imagine the shock you gave her last night, when she saw you transform and jump down? You guys have been dating for nearly a month and you didn't tell her a thing." Jack paused to catch his breath and continued, "After going through all that in one night, she still came to visit you. She even said she loves you after discovering your secret."

Teddy got very quiet. He felt sick.

"I sure can be deep,can't I" Jack said.

What have I done, Ted thought to himself.

Teddy was relieved from the hospital wing 2 days later. There had been many changes made to Hogwarts in those two day. Many Christmas decorations had been put up. There were 2 huge Christmas trees put up in the Great Hall and mistletoe had been strung up above benches and hallways. It was snowing as well. All of this lightened up Teddy's mood a bit. He was still guilty about what he had said to Lillia and he was still worried about Harry and the others but he was still happy to be out of the Hospital Wing. It was Christmas Break of course and he was trying to seek a conversation with Lillia, but she seemed to avoiding him.

Jack and Ted were having a major snowball fight in the Transfiguration Courtyard. They used their wand to increase the size and speed of the snowballs. It was great fun.

"Leave me alone" they heard a girl scream.

"Who the-" Ted said turning around to see the source of the noise.

It was Lillia. There were two Slytherins jinxing her. She tried to get up, but they seemed to be holding her down with their wands. Ted felt a great surge of anger in him. He stomped towards the Slytherins and Lillia with Jack behind him.

"OY" Ted called. The Slytherins turned around and gave them a nasty smile.

"Look who it is" said the bigger of the two.Ted recognized him as Dennis Clarke.

"Leave her alone Clarke"

"Why"

"Because I'll jinx you"

"I wanna see you try to take on me and Drail " he said indicating to the other Slytherin.

"Coward" Jack said, "You guys take on a defenseless girl two on one."

"You guys couldn't even take on a pixie two on one" Clarke answered back.

Both Teddy and Jack raised their wands and Clarke and Drail did the same.

"You defend us and I'll attack" Ted whispered to Jack who nodded slowly.

Lillia was watching and Ted really wanted to impress her.

"Expelliarmus"Ted yelled and the spell hit Clarke in the chest. Clarke's wand came flying to Ted.  


"Stupefy-"Protego" were the cries of Jack and Drail dueling.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Drail shrieked pointing his wand at Ted.

"Protego" Jack called just in time, and the spell was repelled to a high window that shattered. Nobody spoke. Even Drail was surprised of what he had done. Lillia was stepping back towards the wall. Jack was very very very very angry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU" he yelled at Drail. Drail was whimpering.

"It was an accident" he squeaked. Ted knew that Drail hadn't meant to use that spell. Nobody would do that on purpose, not even Clarke.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM"

"I-I just lost control"

Teddy stepped away and started walking away with Jack. Jack was furious, Teddy was very shocked. Lillia seemed to have followed them, but she was walking a few feet behind and not speaking. They ended up walking into the Gryffindor common room without really meaning to.

"Ted" Jacks croaked.

"Yeah"

"Did you see Drail's eyes"

"No"

"They we scarlet"

Ted looked up so fast that his neck cricked, "You don't think..."

Jack nodded darkly, "He was under the influence of the Imperious Curse."

"How"

"Remember that attack we had in October" Jack asked

Ted nodded,"You don't think..."

Jack again nodded,"They're still here"

Teddy woke up on Christmas Day to find a few presents sitting at the foot of his bead. He usually got a lot more, but since his family was in hiding, they couldn't risk sending one. He was wishing he could talk to Harry, but he had no idea how. Jack had gotten him a book about Quidditch Techniques and Teddy found it very interesting he sat looking up techniques for a while before turning to his other present. It was a lock with teeth and Teddy assumed it was from Hagrid. The last present was from Lillia. Ted felt guilty because he hadn't gotten her a present. It was a new chess set. Not only was it new, it was made out of glass. It probably cost a fortune, he thought. With that thought his guilt increased.

Jack was also opening up some presents at the bed next to Ted's.

"Wow, thanks Ted" Jack said opening Ted's present. It was a stack of Chocolate Frog Cards, and Jack loved collecting.

"Jack" Ted said looking down.

"Yeah" Jack answered still looking through his cards.

"I think I should make it up to Lillia today"

Jack looked up with a smile on his face,"Go ahead, and make sure you're under mistletoe.

Ted walked into the Great Hall alone that day, leaving Jack behind to open the rest of his presents. He walked up to Lillia in the Ravenclaw Table.

"Lillia"

She turned around. She wasn't blushing or anything.

"I wanted to thank you for your present" he continued, "and can I have a word"

He led her to a bench in the courtyard.

"Lillia, I want to apologize. I was an idiot that day, and I wasn't thinking about your feelings." Jack said in one breath.

"It's OK" she whispered, "I should be the one apologizing"

"No, it was my fault all the way" Ted said.

Lillia didn't raise any objection.

"I thought I lost you Ted"

Ted didn't know what she was talking about.  


"I thought I lost you yesterday, when he used that curse on you" she clarified, "I don't know what I would have done without you"

She scooted closer,"Mistletoe", she said pointing up

Ted looked up. They kissed. They kissed like they had never kissed before. It was beautiful and they didn't want it to stop.

"Did you see that"

"What"

"I just saw my godfather's head in the fire !"

Ted and Jack were sitting alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was very dark and the only light was from the dying fire in the fireplace. They were both kneeling towards the fireplace looking excited and confused.

"I saw him just here" Ted said excitedly.

"Maybe" Jack said uncertainly.

That's just when a head popped into the fireplace.

"Harry !" Ted whispered loudly.

There was no mistaken it was Harry. The untidy hair, lightning shaped scar, glasses, and green eyes proved that. Jack had jumped up by the sudden surprise. Harry wasn't looking very good; he was very pale and panicky.

"Ted, we have no time so I'm gonna get right to it." whispered Harry's head.

"What" Ted asked worriedly.

"I want you to go straight to Flitwick or whoever and tell them to get ready for open warfare"

"W-what!?"

"Listen Ted, I'm in a fireplace at Hogesmade. We saw the Death Eaters disappear into the forest heading towards the school."

"But, Harry they would never make it through the forest in one piece" Ted said optimistically.

"Ted, these are Death Eaters. They no magic that is unheard of and aren't scared of a few centaurs or a couple of werewolves. They'll do anything thing they can to get to you and the kids.", whispered Harry urgently.

"I'll go warn everyone" Jack said heading towards the portrait hole.

"Wait!" Ted called.

Jack stopped and turned.

"Take this, just in case" Ted said tossing him the Marauder's Map.

Jack caught it and ran out as Ted turned back to Harry.

"Ted, wake up the Gryffindors that are of age, make sure the others are safe" Harry said, than with a pop his head disappeared and the Ted was staring into a dying fire once again. He shuffled to his feet and set off in what his godfather had told him to do.

"Professor, I swear I'm not lying." Jack panted to Flitwick.

"How do I know for sure Jack? Death Eaters here! It can be one of your pranks" Flitwick said looking up at Jack.

"I-"

There was a huge flash of green light. Flitwick turned his head towards hi office windows. His face became pale and he sunk to his knees.

"Oh no" he muttered.

Jack had also sunk to his knees. It was the most horrifying site in the world. There was a Dark Mark over the Owlery, which was visible through the window.

Ted was explaining what happened to all the Gryffindors.

"Listen up. We need all people of age to step out please. That's not you James." he added glaring at James Potter, "Nor you Al." he said glaring at Albus who was also stepping out.

"What happened" somebody asked from the crowd.

"It turn out the Death Eater have gotten past all our defenses" Teddy said loudly. There was a sharp intake of breath from the Gryffindors as well as an air of panic. Teddy explained that all wizards and witches of age are to get ready for open warfare.

"This is going to be hard. Nobody is forcing you to fight. This will be your last chance to step back" he was talking to all the 7th years. Nobody moved. Teddy had been waiting for a chance to fight. He wanted to get revenge for his parents. He wanted to kill the Death Eaters even if he had to die doing it. The moonlight sneaked in through the window and bathed Teddy. Tonight, Teddy would have done anything to be a werewolf so he could rip the Death Eaters but tonight it wasn't even close to full moon.

"When do we attack" asked Amanda, a 7th year Gryffindor.

"When we are told" Teddy answered back.

Teddy thoughts went to Lillia. He was hoping she would stand back and not fight the Death Eaters. Teddy, who knew Lillia very well, would know she would do anything to fight Death Eaters because she also had relatives killed during Voldemort's rise. Teddy was scared, not for himself but for Lillia. He didn't want to lose her in this fight and that very thought made him feel despair.

"Teddy !" Jack came bursting into the door.

"What" Teddy said standing up.

"They've already taken someone Teddy," Jack panted. "There is a Dark Mark over the Owlery."

"What" Teddy whispered. "What did Flitwick say"

"Everyone who is of age to go to the Great Hall" Jack said, still panting.

The 7th years started filling out. A great surge of excitement soared in Teddy. This is it, he told himself, I'm finally going to be able to for my parents. They finally got to the Entrance Courtyard. It wasn't snowing, but it was very cold. The ground was under at least a foot of snow and the whole courtyard looked beautiful. There was only one blemish to the beautiful scenery though; it was the Dark Mark visible in the sky. All the students were looking up at it as they walked in their pajamas to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was already packed with Hufflepuffs as they filed in. Teddy observed the crowd and was actually surprised to see a few Slytherins as well. Flitwick and the other teachers were at the Staff Table discussing plans. Ted even caught sight of Harry and Ginny who were talking amongst themselves at the staff table.

"Harry," Ted called, "HEY HARRY!"

Harry turned his head to see the source of the noise. Ginny turned too. Both of them looked very tired and exhausted. Ron and Hermione, however, were nowhere in sight.  
Ted ran up to the staff table straight to Harry.

"Hey Ted" Harry greeted him, smiling weakly.

"What happened to you two" Ted said looking up and down his godfather. "You look terrible"

"We've been on the run haven't we" Ginny answered. "They were actually targeting Harry, wanting to kill him. You know because Harry killed You-Know-Who"

Ted looked at his godfather, "I thought they were after everyone", he asked.

"They are Ted, but they are hoping to kill me to get revenge for Voldemort" he said as Ginny gasped at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Why"

"Because they're stupid, they think they could bring Voldemort back to life if they use my blood" Harry answered, "It worked once, but it won't work again."

"Why is that"

Harry gave a small smile, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Teddy felt slightly annoyed. Then he scanned the Great Hall for any sign of Ron and Hermione.

"Looking for the Ron" Harry asked as if reading his mind.  


Teddy nodded.

"They were captured Ted" Harry said darkly, "I don't even know if they're still alive"

Teddy knees gave away at this news and he collapsed in shock, "Captured" he asked unbelievingly.

Harry had his head stuffed in his hand and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"May I please have your total ,undivided attention." Flitwick squeaked to the crowd in the Great Hall. Every one fell silent at once. "I believe all of you know the situation, so I'm gonna get straight to the plan"

Everybody looked stony.

Flitwick continued, "We are all going be fighting in groups. Some of us will be out in the grounds fighting, others will stay in the castle to stop a break-in. It will also be a good idea to secure the towers. Be careful"

There was a great surge of movement as people started dividing themselves.

"Teddy, Jack !" Harry shouted. " You two will go with Ginny, me, and Hagrid"

Hagrid was standing over them with his pink umbrella in one hand. Teddy nodded, and turned back to look at the House Tables, where people had divided themselves into small groups. His eyes scanned the Hall for Lillia. There was a sudden explosion. The whole school seemed to shake and dust seemed to fall from the ceiling, which was black and sprinkled with stars.

"Attack" squeaked Flitwick. Some students went into grounds as others went deeper into the caste. Teddy and his lot went into the grounds to find a quiet scene in front of them.

"Where are they" Teddy asked to no one in particular. He looked up at his godfather to see him frowning at the forest. That's when hell broke loose. A huge blast seemed to shake the earth beneath them. Many people collapsed. There was a loud rumbling sound followed by silence.

"What the-" Teddy muttered himself up. Everyone was confused. Something was wrong. Where were the why aren't they showing themselves ? Soon everyone found out what that loud rumbling noise was. It came again in equal loudness and motion. People turned their heads towards the castle to find the source of the noise. One of the towers were collapsing. It was a terrible but beautiful sight at the same time. It seemed to happen in slow motion as the tower swayed for a while before finally crashing down away from the castle.

"Oh no" Teddy heard Harry mutter. Everyone just stood their in silence, there wand drawn out, looking around in hope of finding any sign of a Death Eater.

"EVERYBODY!" Harry bellowed to the crowd. "SECURE THE CASTLE FROM ALL SIDES AND BE CAREFUL"

There was another surge of movement as the fighters took their positions. Harry, Ginny, Hagrid, Teddy and Jack went towards the fallen tower.

****

It was a mess. The tower was destroyed to rubble. Ted scanned the area, but could not see a Death Eater. Harry, however, didn't seem to be looking for an Death Eater, he was digging through the rubble. Teddy kept watch until he heard Harry moan.

"Oh no" Harry was saying. Teddy turned to see a horrific sight. There was a bloodied hand sticking out if the rubble.

"Help me levitate the mess out" Harry said drawing his wand,"Wingardium Leviosa"

Teddy followed his actions until the body was visible. Teddy didn't recognize who it was but he felt sorry for him. He was still breathing, and he had huge gashes all around him. Hagrid picked him up and ran towards the school. Teddy felt horrible. But he also boiled with anger. These Death Eaters were probably the worst human beings Teddy had ever encountered. Harry was talking to Ginny about something and Jack was looking around. There was suddenly the sounds of yells and screams, and Teddy knew the fight had finally started all around the castle.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" someone cried. Teddy turned to see a jet of green light heading towards Jack.

"PROTEGO" Teddy countered the curse as Death Eaters started filing out the forest towards the school and them.

Harry was running towards the Death Eaters, followed by Ginny. They immediately started dueling. Teddy and Jack stood their ground, waiting for an attack.

"Thanks" Jack muttered to Teddy.

"No problem, I owed you one anyways."

"I guess so" Jack said, "Here they come" Jack added casually as two Death Eaters were running towards them.

"You defend I'll attack", Jack whispered to Teddy and Teddy nodded back.

"Well,well,well" one of the Death Eaters said. He was behind a mask and he had his wand pointed at Teddy, so did the other Death Eater. Teddy's grip tightened on his wand.

"Good day Teddy" the Death Eater said. Teddy was surprised by the Death Eater knowing his identity, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Who are you " demanded Teddy.

"My dear boy, you are in no position to ask questions" the Death Eater answered.

"We'll take you two" Jack said angirly.

The Death Eaters raised their wand higher. Teddy had to admit he was scared. He was shivering, bit not from the cold, but from the fact that this may be his last duel.

"You'll die Teddy" the Death Eater cackled. "Just like your stupid parents."

"What" Teddy whispered back.

"It was quite fun dueling them, but they were a piece of cake" the Death Eater continued. When Teddy didn't say anything he went on, " Your father thought he could take me, but I killed him. It was challenging of course, but your father wasn't the man who would use Unforgivable Curses. That was a huge advantage for me of course. I killed them both, your mother and you father," the Death Eater finished.

It seemed to Teddy that a bomb of anger had exploded inside him. He lunged himself at the Death Eater, dropping his wand. The Death Eater, however, raised his wand and yelled-

"CRUCIO"

The spell hit Teddy squarely on the chest. It was pain beyond pain. Teddy felt like he was going to die, but it was soon over. He lay like a crumpled heap on the cold grass. Jack rushed to his side.

***

"Are you okay Ted" Jack asks as he leans next to Teddy on the grass.

Teddy didn't answer. He scrambled to his feet angrier now more than ever. He snatched up his wand and pointed it at the Death Eater who was laghing. Jack also stood pointing his wand at the other Death Eater.

"Crucio" Teddy yelled pointing his wand up to the Death Eater's face. There was a flash of green light followed by a yelp of pain. The Death Eater was on the ground and he was no longer laughing. . Teddy walked towards the Death Eater. He was sprawled on the the ground and he looked up as Teddy pointed his wand at him again, anger rushing to every corner of his body.

"AVADA-"

"Expelliarmus"

Teddy stumbled back as his wand flew out of his hand and into the Death Eater's.

"Stupefy" the Death Eater muttered lazily with a flick of his wand.

The spell hit Teddy in the chest and he became unconscious. When Teddy finally gained consciousness he found himself tied by invisible ropes in a dimly lit room. Quiet voices told him there were others in the room with him.

"Hey whose there" Teddy called out loudly struggling to break the invisible ropes.

"Ted, are you awake" answered the familiar voice of Jack through the darkness..

"Where the hell are we" Teddy asked looking at Jack's dark outline.

"I have no idea" Jack answered,"and there really isn't a point in trying to break the spell" Jack added as Teddy stopped struggling to break free.

"How long have we been in here" Teddy panted.

"A few hours"

There was a scream from somewhere, and a voice yelling,"Get in there girl". A door opened and the room was illuminated with bright light that made Teddy squint. There was a Death Eater standing at the doorway pushing a girl into the room. She fell to the dusty floor as the Death Eater shut the door again resuming the room into it's dark,eerie state. The girl was still on the ground struggling to break free of what, Teddy inferred, was the spell that was put on him and Jack. Teddy could see her outline.

"Whose there" they heard her pant. The voice was very familiar.

"Lillia" both Teddy ans Jack's surprised voices answered.

"Yeah, it's me. So you guys got captured too" she panted trying to break free

"Yeah" Teddy answered. He was fighting to keep his voice casual. He was becoming very angry at the Death Eater that had forced Lillia into the room.

***

They were in the dark room for a few days. Teddy had lost track of time and felt dirty. On the 5th and what turned out to be the final night of their imprisonment a Death Eater opened the door. Teddy was blinded by the light. His eyes had become so used to the darkness they seemed to close to the light.

"He hasn't come yet" a Death Eater was saying.

"Maybe because he doesn't know" another was saying as they both walked in.

Teddy inferred that the Death Eaters were holding him only to get Harry here. Harry obviously doesn't know, Teddy thought.

The Death Eaters were still talking.

"I say we keep him" said the bigger of the two pointing at Teddy, "We don't really have need for the other two."

They probably don't see a point in keeping the other two, Teddy thought, because they know Harry would come for me. Teddy really didn't want to lose the only company he had but at least Jack and Lillia were gonna be released.

"Right" the other Death Eater nodded. He walked towards the door and left .The other Death Eater started following but he stopped at the door and shut it.

"What are you-" Ted started to ask but he stopped as the Death Eater raised his wand pointing it at Lillia.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" the Death Eater cried. Green light filled every corner of the room.

"NO" Ted yelled. "STOP"

The spell holding Teddy down seemed to break as the green light faded away. Lillia had rolled over to the side barely avoiding the spell. The Death Eater was staring at Teddy, apparently surprised the spell had broken. Teddy wasn't worrying about that at all. He just wanted to get that Death Eater away from Lillia. He walked up to the shocked Death Eater, who just stood there. Teddy gathered all his strength into his left arm and landed a heavy blow into the Death Eater's stomach knocking all the breath out of him. The Death Eater was now sprawled in the ground clutching his stomach in pain, his wand was now in Teddy's hand who pointed it right at him.

"Stupefy" he whispered. The spell hit the Death Eater, who became limp at once.

Teddy walked towards Lillia and crouched down next to her. He raised his newly acquired wand and broke the spell holding her down so she could sit up next to him.

"Are you okay" he asked her.

Lillia's actions proved a lot more than her words as she leaned over and started kissing him. Teddy held close as they continued kissing.

"Oh dont mind me, I'll just sit here" Teddy heard Jack's annoyed voice that seemed very distant.

***

Teddy and Lillia broke up in surprise to Jack's voice.

"Could you guys please wait. There will be plenty of chance for romance once we get the hell outta here" Jack said.

Teddy could feel himself blushing. He got up and walked towards the door opening it a crack. The room outside seemed empty. He gestured to the other two to start get up. Teddy used his wand to set Jack free and slowly opened the door all the way. He didn't do it very quietly for the door was very creaky. To all their relief, there was no one in the room. It was apparently the ground floor to a two-story house because he could see stairs leading up to the second story. All three of their wand were lying on a battered coffee table. He threw down the Death Eater's wand and grabbed his own, and passed the other two to Lillia and Jack.

They slowly made their way out through the front door and were surprised to see that they were in the outskirts of Hogesmade. It looked like it was sometime around 6 AM because they could see the sun rising. Teddy looked back into the building they were just in and recognized at as the Shrieking Shack.

"Lets go" Jack whispered, punching Teddy's arm lightly.

Teddy nodded stiffly at the Shack and then turned to the other two and started running towards the castle.

***

Harry Potter was sitting in the Flitwick's Office with Ginny. They were both worried about Teddy wondering where he was and what had happened to him and Jack.

"Harry" Ginny said quietly

"Yeah"

"I-" Ginny was interrupted by the door slamming open. And standing in the doorway were Teddy, Jack, and Lillia. All three of them were very tired and dirty from the experiences they had just faced. Harry stood up and Ginny gasped at their surprise appearance.

Ginny jumped up and hugged all three of them even though she didn't know Lillia. Harry clapped Teddy in the back as they explained what had happened to them. Harry wasn't surprised as Ginny was when Teddy had gotten to the part when he had broken free from the spell that was holding him down without the use of any magic. When they were all done chatting and Flitwick was informed, they went down to the Great Hall for some food. Teddy was extremely hungry. The only things the Death Eaters had fed them were stale bread. When Teddy, Jack, and Lillia walked into the Great Hall many of the students crowded around them happy to see them alive and well. He saw a flash of red hair somewhere outside the crowd and he broke free to see who it was. Of couese the read hair had belonged to Ron who was standing next to Hermione beaming at him.

After he was well fed he went to the grounds for a walk with Harry.

"Hey Harry" Ted said as they walked along the edge of the lake.

"Yeah" Harry answered.

"Those Death Eaters, they haven't left have they" Ted asked stiffly.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't stay here long. Not after the heavy losses they suffered that night and not after you just revealed their hiding place to the entire school" Harry answered.

There was a moment of silence and then Ted asked, "Wonder how my mom and dad would have felt" he asked to himself quietly.

Harry seemed to have heard him, "Ted, Remus and Tonks would've been very proud of you. They lost their lives fighting Death Eaters and now you are continuing there fight for them."

These words meant a lot to Teddy. One more question still lingered in his head.

"Harry, why was I able to break free of that binding spell" Teddy asked curiously.

Harry actually smiled at this, "Didn't you say this happened when the Death Eater attempted to kill Lillia." Harry asked

"Yeah" Teddy answered.

"Well, Teddy let me tell you something Albus Dumbeldore had told me when I was young. There is no magic that is stronger than love."

With that Harry started heading towards the castle, Teddy's confused staring after him. Teddy thought hard about what Harry had said. He sat by the lake until the sun was starting to set. His thoughts were shifting around in his head.

"Hey Ted" said a soft, delicate voice behind him.

It was Lillia, she walked towards him and sat beside him.

"Lillia, there's something I want to say" he says quietely, looking at the setting sun.

"Yeah"

"I love you" he said.

Lillia didn't say anything, because once again her actions proved stronger than words. She leaned over and Teddy leaned over and their lips met. It was the most wonderful thing Teddy had ever felt for a long, long time.

THE END


End file.
